1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of fishing rod cases. More specifically, the present invention discloses a fishing rod case made of a series of modular segments that can be connected together in an end-to-end manner to accommodate a fishing rod of any length.
2. Statement of the Problem
Fishing rods are very easily damaged or broken. As a protective measure, fishing rods are commonly stored in fishing rod cases, particularly for transportation. Fishing rod cases are commercially available in a wide variety of configurations. A metal or hard plastic tube is often used to protect the fishing rod. Some fishing rod cases also include an enlarged chamber at one end to hold a reel attached to the fishing rod.
Conventional fishing rod cases are made in a variety of lengths to accommodate fishing rods of various lengths. This creates a problem in that the owner will need to buy several fishing rod cases if he owns fishing rods of different lengths. In response, there have been efforts in the past to create a fishing rod case having an adjustable length to accommodate a range of fish rod sizes. For example, a series of telescoping tubular segments can be employed. Alternatively, a series of tubular segments can be removably fastened together in an end-to-end fashion to achieve a desired length. However, there is a risk of damage or theft to the fishing rods if the case segments can become accidentally disassembled or can be readily disassembled by a thief. Therefore, a need exists for a fishing rod case having both an adjustable length and security.
3. Prior Art
The prior art in the field of fishing rod cases includes the following:
Walker discloses a carrying case for a fishing rod and reel having a detachable rod section. The rod section is secured to the reel section by means of a spring lock that engages a hole or indentation in the reel section.
Sauey et al. disclose a fishing rod case that uses a spring lock mechanism to adjust the length of the telescoping segments of the case.
Adams, Craft, Smith et al., Brant, Miller, Hoffman et al., Hepworth et al., Cooper, and Coca disclose other examples of fishing rod cases.
4. Solution to the Problem
None of the prior art references discussed above show a modular fishing rod case that has a series of modular tubular segments with interlocking security bars. The tubular segments can be connected together to accommodate a wide variety of fishing rod lengths. The security bars help to prevent accidental or unauthorized disassembly of the tubular segments, and therefore help to prevent theft of, or damage to fishing rods stored in the case.
This invention provides a fishing rod case having a plurality of segments that can be removably connected together in an end-to-end manner to achieve a desired length. Each segment has a connector that enables end-to-end engagement between adjacent segments, and a tubular passageway in axial alignment with the tubular passageways of other segments to store a number of fishing rods. A plurality of elongated security bars can be removably attached in series to one another and to the segments. A fastener is used to secure the security bars to the segments and prevent disassembly of the segments while the fastener is in place.
These and other advantages, features, and objects of the present invention will be more readily understood in view of the following detailed description and the drawings.